Minnie Parish
by C.A.M.3
Summary: This is about a girl named Hermione (Minnie) Parish. She lives with her single mother, Eleanor Isaacs in New York City. But her mother has a secret. Her secret is she knows of the magic world. The only reason she knows this is that her ex-husband is a wizard. One who is very high in the American Ministry of Magic. Watch her go through Wolfmount School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ This is about a girl named Hermione Parish (who has been nicknamed Minnie). She lives with her single mother, Eleanor Isaacs in New York City. But her mother has a secret. Her secret is that there is another world out there. One of witches and wizards and magic. One of Harry Potter. The only reason she knows this is that her ex-husband is a wizard. One who is very high in in the American Ministry of Magic. She knows that there is a great possibility that her daughter (named after her father's grandmother- yes, the one and only Hermione Granger.) Two years from this chapter, she will be brought into the magic world and brought into the world of Wolfmount School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of Maine, USA.

_DAY OF HER 12__TH__ BIRTHDAY AND FIRST DAY OF MIDDLE SCHOOL (6__TH__ GRADE)_

My mom picked up from my first day of middle school.

"How was your day?"

"Good… But something really weird happened today." An odd look on her face flashed before she went back to normal.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we were playing dodge-ball and a ball was headed straight for my face. And right before it hit my face, it just fell at my feet! It didn't make sense!"

Her face hardened, just a tad. I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't lived with her my whole life.

"Sounds like they have a bad throw," She joked. I just laughed along but I could just about _feel_ the tension rolling off her in waves. I didn't understand. Why was that such a big deal? Then I heard her mumble something. I couldn't quite catch it all, but I caught a few words.

"… Hoped… She… Squib…"

Squib? What's that? Did I hear her right? Probably not- I probably heard fib, bib, lid… What's squib? Maybe she said squid. I didn't make sense…

LATER THAT WEEK

I peeked in my mom's door to ask her a question I had about homework. I rarely feel the need to 'sneak' around the small, two bedroom apartment. But her bedroom door was rarely closed. She was sitting at her small desk with a piece of paper in from on her. She was scribbling madly.

"Ugh!" She crumpled up the paper and threw it against the wall. She was taking out another paper when she saw me behind the half-closed door. "Minnie? Sorry, I didn't see you there." The frustrated and angry face turned calm and happy, like she usually is.

"Sorry, I just had a question about math."

"Okay, bring it over."

LATER THAT NIGHT

As my mom made dinner, I went into her room. I'm not usually bad, or rule-breaking. But technically, I'm not doing either. It's not against the rules to go into her room. I found the paper, not on the floor like I last saw it, but in the garbage can. I crumpled it. It was a letter.

Dear F. William,

I apologize for contacting you after so many years on these terms. But I need your help.

First of all, Hermione, our daughter, has been showing the signs you had told me of. Will, I'm scared! I don't know how to raise a witch! (_Excuse me!_ I thought. _Did she just call me a witch?!_) I need your help! When did you say that letter is to come? She turned twelve this week. Is it coming soon?

I also need you help with something else. Will, I need money. Hermione has school activities I want to say yes to, but I just can't I can barely pay the bills.

Answer back soon, please. I miss you, William.

Love, Eleanor

So F. William is my father...? Whoever that is… Most of the letter made sense. She misses her ex and needs money from him. BUT SHE CALLED ME A WITCH! How could she? I thought I was always good! I do what she says. I follow the rules and get good grades in school. I get along just fine with everyone. Why did she call me a witch? …

**A/N:** So this was kinda like an intro chapter to the story. Do you like it? Should I continue on with it? Tell me what you think! Thanks!

P.s. If you have read The Selection, I also have a fanfiction on that, too.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So thanks for sticking with the story so far! I found it's really hard changing things up to make it American and things like that. If there are certain things you want in this American Hogwarts (Wolfmount), please tell me! I'll always consider my reader's opinions! If there are some things that you didn't agree with that I changed or anything like that please tell me, if I agree with you I might actally change it! Haha thanks for reading!

THIS IS WHEN MINNIE IS FIFTEEN YEARS OLD.

CHAPTER TWO of Minnie Parish

I approached my apartment building and took out my key. I stepped out of the elevator and unlocked my apartment door, only to see a man sitting in my living room. The first thing I thought of was the first thing I did. I slammed the door and ran down the stairs to the apartment lobby.

"Hermione! Hermione wait! Please!" I only made it half way down the first set of stairs before the man caught up to me.

"How are you?"

"Hermione, please. Let's go back to the apartment. Your mother should be home soon."

"How do you know my name? How do you know my mother?"

"Minnie-," He started. But that just crossed the line. Only my family and closest friends call me Minnie. I ripped my arm from his hand. And just in time, the elevator dinged and my mother stepped out. Then stopped in her tracks.

"William! I wasn't expecting you!" She looked flustered. He let go of my arm and walked to her. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I wanted to return the letter in person." He said to her. I cleared my throat softly. They looked like they were about to make out… Ewe…

"Why do we head on inside?" I gave my mom a questioning look. "We'll explain everything." She said to me.

"_Everything?_" I had a feeling William (or my father's) question had a double meaning.

"Yes," my mother said sternly. "_**Everything**_." He simply nodded. I smiled in knowing that no one ever argued with my mother… she would just win.

We all sat down in the living room.

"Hermione, this is your father, Fitzwilliam Robert Parish. Will, this is Hermione." I said nothing and just shook his hand stiffly

"Minnie, it is okay if I call you that, right? I know that was going to be your nickname before you were bor-," He cut himself off. I clenched my jaw. He was talking about before I was born and he hasn't been around for **fifteen years**!

"Anything to drink, anyone?" My mom asked, desperate for this to work out.

"I'm fine, mom."

"No thanks, Ellie." He said in a laid back kinda style. I wanted to punch him.

"Well I'm simply parched!" She left the room quickly.

"Hermione, please. I want this to work out."

"Should've thought of that before you walked out on us when I was a baby…" I snarled.

"You think I _wanted_ to? You think I wanted to leave your mother? I loved her- _love_ her," He corrected himself. "You think I wanted to leave you? I finally got everything I wanted- a wife, a family, a baby girl. You think I _wanted_ to leave you?" He sounded broken, hurt, just for leaving us…

"Then why did you?" I asked more out of curiosity than anything.

"I was forced to. I was just starting to get promotions and things at work. They didn't like that I was so close to a muggle. I was skipping work, coming in late, going into the muggle world more and more."

"What the hell is a muggle?" It sounded like some made up word. He hesitated.

"Oops…" He muttered. But my mom came back in just the right time… without a drink… and that was an awfully long time just to go into the kitchen…

"Minnie, let us explain, please." She said as she sat back down. My mom and he looked at each other.

"Do you wanna drop the bomb or should I?" She muttered. The way they looked at each other… AFTER YEARS OF BEING DIVORCED!

"It's probably better if you did." He answered quietly.

"Hermione," she started. My mom took a deep breath before continuing. "Hermione, you're a witch." She said as fast as she could, as if if she just got it out there, the secret wouldn't be threatening the life if belongs to.

"Did you just call me a witch?"

"Not like that! Minnie, you know how weird things are always happened, like when you make ramen, the water boils faster than it should. Or when you play sports, the ball never hits you! Or whenever you get hurt, you heal really fast! Hermione, you're magical. You have magic. You're a witch." I took a deep breath. What's going on here?

"Mom? Are you feeling okay?" I asked, sincerely worried. She just smiled at me.

"I'm fine."

"You're serious!" I realized, saying so in disbelief.

"We are." She said.

"Prove it." I demanded. William took something out of the inside pocket of his jacket. He brought it closer it me. "Ooh! A stick!" I said sarcastically. Then he pointed it at me.

"Will," my mom said in a warning voice. He ignored her.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" And suddenly I wasn't sitting in my chair. I wasn't eye level with my mom and her 'man toy'. I was above them. I wasn't touching the ground! I wasn't touching anything! I was simply floating in midair! I started to panic, flairing my arms and legs to grab onto _anything_ before I fell. But I couldn't grab onto anything, and I didn't fall. He slowly lowered the stick. As that lowered, so did I.

I fell into my chair. I took a second to catch my breath from the scary moment. Then I spoke the first thing that came to mind. "How?" He just smiled.

"I'm a wizard. And you, Hermione Rose Parish, are a witch. That was actually a fairly simple spell. This school year you'll learn that and more. Much more."

"Wait, wait, wait! This school year! I go to school here!"

"Not anymore. You'll go to school at Wolfmount School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Slow down! I can't do this! Okay, so sure there some secret magic world out there! Okay, sure you're in that world! So maybe I am, too! But I don't belong at some magic school! I go to school here! In New York!"

"You need to learn to control your magic, to use it."

"I didn't want magic in the first place! It's not causing any trouble, is it?!"

"No but the longer you leave it unattended, the more it will cause trouble." I hesitated. How do I contradict that? I took a deep breath, trying to relax my temper.

"Fine. I'll leave everything behind in my life just because my dad finally comes into my life, trying to change everything. Do what you want. I don't care." I got up and headed to my room.

"Hermione!" Mom asked behind me. But I just ignored her. I collapsed onto my bed. And suddenly, all the emotions that I bottled up since I opened the apartment door to the man came rushing to the surface. A single tear fell down my face.

I let my face fall onto my pillow. And I full out sobbed. I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke, I immediately went to the bathroom to make sure I was presentable in case he was still here. All I needed was a quick hair brush. But he wasn't there when I came into the living room. My mom was just reading quietly on the coach.

"Where's that William guy?"

"_Your father_ had work to do. He had to leave. But he left this." She picked up a packet of papers from the coffee table. "It explains almost everything." I took the paper from her and sat down. She got up. "I'll give you some space." She left.

The first paper seemed to be a letter addresses to me.

WOLFMOUNT SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

HEADMASTER: PROFESSOR CHARLAS REMINGTON

_Dear Ms. Parish_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Antonina Smith_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I put that page at the bottom of the packet and went on to the next one. I could tell it was just the second page of the letter. This one was a list.

_**UNIFORM:**_

_1. Red, White, blue, or black polo_

_2. Khaki pants or shorts_

_3. Pleaded skirt_

_4. Red, blue, or black V neck sweater_

_5. Black or blue blazer_

_**SCHOOL BOOKS:**_

_Will be provided by the school_

_**OTHER:**_

_1 wand_

_And also allowed are a student's choices of cat, dog, or bird (MUST BE BOUGHT FROM MAGICAL VENDOR. Non-magical creatures of these species will not be tolerated.)_

_PARENTS PLEASE NOTE THAT THE SCHOOL WILL SUPPLY CAULDRONS, VIALS, TELESCOPES, ETC. FOR THE STUDENTS._

_PARENTS PLEASE NOTE THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT TO HAVE BROOMSTICKS_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Fitzwilliam R. Parish_

_Head of Department of Education_

_U.S.A. Ministry of Magic_

I scoffed softly. Of course he's head of the education… And _broomsticks,_ really? I went onto the next paper. This was also a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This time, I write to you not as Head of Department of Education, but as your father. I would like to apologize for to being there for you until now. You must know that was the last thing I wanted to do. I love you and your mother and I never wanted to hurt either of you. I hope this letter explains why._

_Your mother and I met after I graduated Hogwarts (the European branch of Wolfmount- or more Wolfmount is the American branch of Hogwarts). I was just starting to work for the Ministry of Magic (the magic world's government) and she was starting to work for the muggle government (non-magical people). It was my job to go to the head of the muggle government (it's called a Precedent, right?)_ (I scoffed at his ignorance.) _and explain to him that there is a magical world and a magical government that he needs to meet with and talk politics with. Your mother was his daughter… well step daughter, but still. He was visiting her (their parents were divorced, she lived with her mother) the weekend I just so happened to be meeting with him._

_Now you must understand that this was a time when the Precedent and the Minister of Magic didn't get along. Muggle and magical mixing were very unadvised. After we married (after dating in secret), the Ministry told me that I had to choose between my wife and my job. I made the mistake of choosing my job. And I regret it every day of my life._

_But times are different now. It is no longer frowned upon to mingle with muggles. It is no longer frowned upon to be married to one either._

_By the way, before I finish this letter up, I would like to say that before I left, I asked your mother to name you Hermione. I know it's not a common name in the United States. You're named after your great-grandmother. A great, great woman who was brave and loving and selfless. She saved the wizarding world with her (now) husband and their best friend many years ago. I hope you're honored to be related to and named after such a person._

_I love you and I think of you and your mother every day of my life. I'm truly sorry I couldn't be your dad, even if I am your father. I hope to make up for that._

_Love,_

_William Parish_

… I hate to say it but… He really did sound sincere… I sniffled a little, not realizing until now that my eyes are prepared to tear up and cause me to cry any second now… I quickly went to the next page. It was a pamphlet-type paper.

_WOLFMOUNT SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_MUGGLE-BORN HELPERS_

_Congratulations! You have just found out that you have magic! I understand that you must have a lot of questions and I hope this will answer most of them!_

_Hoping that most things about the magic world have already been explained to you, we will head straight into how the school works!_

_THE WORKINGS OF THE SCHOOL:_

_The students are split into __**Gryffindor**__ house values courage, bravery, daring, nerve and chivalry. __**Hufflepuff **__house values hard work, loyalty, tolerance, and fair play. __**Slytherin**__ house values ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness. __**Ravenclaw**__ house values intelligence, learning, and wit. You will be sorted by a series of tests, then by the sorting hat at the end, to check the tests were correct._

_Once sorted into one of those four houses, you also have the opportunity to join a Fraternity or Sorority community if you so desired and are invited to do so._

_PETS:_

_On the materials list in your acceptance letter, it states that you are permitted to own a cat, dog, or bird. It also states that any of these animals must be bought from a magical vendor. I know you might be asking yourself why. Well, animals in our world also have magic. For example, if you give your pet bird a letter addresses to your mother and you don't tell the bird where your mother lives, it will find where your mother lives. That is the animal's magic at work. Most magical animals are slightly smarter than muggle animals. Even though they cannot talk, most can understand what you are saying. They have higher physical endurance and can run or fly across country and back without exhaustion. They also have longer life spans and will usually stay with you throughout your childhood and adult years. Please consider buying a cat, dog, or bird upon your visit to the shopping alley closest to you._

_SHOPPING ALLEYS:_

_There are areas around America called Alleys. There is one in every area of the country. Here is listed each alley and what city they are located in:_

_New York City, New York- Dorburn Alley._

_Orlando, Florida- Orgate Alley_

_Houston, Texas- Wolfmere Alley_

_Phoenix, Arizona- Sunland Alley_

_Salem, Massachusetts- Witchness Alley_

_Chicago, Illinois- Stonewynne Alley_

_Los Angeles, California- Fayhurst Alley_

_Seattle, Washington- Lightwater Alley_

_Denver, Colorado- Dormarsh Alley_

_I hope at least one Alley is close to you._

_I hope this answers your questions. If you have any more, please do not hesitate to contact us._

_Antonina Smith_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Wow… Who knew this world was right under my nose, right in my city, all this time?

I'd like to visit Dorburn Alley. Where is the actual school located? My mom walked in.

"Are you done reading it?"

"Yeah, just finished. Do you know where the actual school is located?"

"I don't, but your father does. He left one of his pet falcons- he breeds falcons by the way- to send letters because we don't have any way to communicate with him the magic way." She led me to her room, where a falcon was sitting in a large cage. "It's magical and it feeds itself, so we don't need to worry about anything. From the sounds of it, magic falcons are actually quite sweet- unlike our muggle falcons." She looked at it fondly.

"Can I send him a letter? Is he too busy?"

"He's probably kinda busy, but I don't think he'd mind. Do you need help writing it? What do you wanna say?" I started to run out of the room.

"I gotta say sorry!" I said. I took out a note book and started writing.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

FITZWILLIAM'S POV

"Yo, Will!" My best friend, Rowan Alex Hayward, yelled. It's an odd friendship, seeing how he's roughly ten years my minor. Yes, I'm roughly thirty and he's roughly twenty… It's an odd friendship, I know.

"What?" I yelled back. I was in my office and he's somewhere else in the Parish Manor (yes, I live in a manor. It's in one of the few wizarding communities in America.).

"Ya got mail!"

"You went through my mail _again_?"

"I didn't open it this time!" I got up to find him and talk to him face to face instead of a yelling match. But he was right outside my door when I opened it. "It's addressed to you." He held up the envelope.

"Who's it from?"

"I dunno. No return address."

"Did a bird deliver it?"

"Yeah, Doll did." Doll was one of my falcons. Not just one of them, the one I gave to Ellie and Minnie! He saw my eyes light up. "Why?"

"I gave Doll to Ellie!"

"Bro, ya gotta get over her! It's been years!"

"Actually, it's been a day. I met with her and Hermione yesterday to talk about Wolfmount… Needless to say she didn't take it well…"

"Who? Ellie or Minnie?"

"Minnie… Turns out, the girl's a spitfire." He chuckled.

"Kinda like her dad." He commented. I took the envelope from his hand.

"It's not from Ellie. That's not her handwriting. It's from Minnie." He ripped the paper from my hands. "Hey!"

"I'll read it outloud." He said, as if that would satisfy me. I tried to grab it from his hands, but he was quicker than me. "Gotta be quicker than that, old man." I tried a few more times but they were feeble. I eventually gave in and sat in my comfy black leather office chair and leaned back. He sat on my leather couch that sat along the wall beside my desk. I relaxed as he started reading. I tried but failed to attempt to hear the letter in my daughter's voice. But I've only known her for a day. I can't.

_Dear father,_

_I guess I'll have get used to calling you that…_

_I want to firstly apologize for the way I acting meeting you. I admit I was scared and angry with your sudden appearance in my life and the news of magic you brought with you. I didn't know what to think… But after reading that packet of papers you left, I now know what to think. I think I believe you. I don't think, I know. It's a lot to take it, both the magic and you being in my life. But, unlike how I acted earlier, I'd like to try. I'd like to try and make this new relationship work. I've never had a father in my life, but I'd like one. I know you said you'd always be my father, but it's too late to be a dad. But I think you're wrong. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm young. I have time and life ahead of me. It's not too late to be my dad._

_I still have a few questions for you about that school and the magic world. But that can wait. I was wondering if you could take me to that Dorburn Alley? I'd like to see and experience the magic world. I'd like to be introduced to it. And who better to do so than you? My mom said it's okay if I do. So if it's okay with you, I'd like to spend the day with you at the shopping alley?_

_Again, I'm really sorry for the way I acted first meeting you. But I'm willing to change your first impression of me._

_Love,_

_Minnie_

_P.S. I know I said I didn't want you to call me Minnie. But I changed my mind. Only family calls me that, with the exception of a few friends. I think you fall under that category. _

I smiled as Alex finished the letter.

"She sounds sweet. Was she really that bad when you met her?"

"I think, like she said, she was just a little scared. I mean, how would you feel if the father who walked out on you suddenly came in and tried to change everything in your life?" his face fell.

"I wouldn't know…" he muttered.

"Alex! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"It's fine. I should get over it…" I forgot his father had died when he was in his late tween early teen years. He still misses him. They were very close.

"I should get working on that letter."

"So you're gonna go show her around Dorburn Alley?"

"Yeah."

"Can I join you guys? I gotta get a few things anyways."

"Hmm… I kinda wanted to just have some time with her… How about you meet us there like closer to the last half of the day? I mean, you're here all the time. She's bound to come here some time. Therefore you two are bound to meet some day. Why not now?"

"Okay, cool. Thanks."

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to write."

"Need help writing it?"

"Naw, I'm good."

"'k… I'm gonna head out then- my mom might need me." He's not living with his mom. His mom- who's elderly- is living with him.

"Ok, bro. See ya later."

"See ya." He left and I sat back down at my desk to write the replying letter.

MINNIE'S POV:

My best friend, Alaina, and I walked into my apartment. Just to see a falcon sitting onto of my couch… We both stopped in our tracks.

"Minnie?" Alaina said slowly. But I recognized the bird. It was Doll, the bird my dad gave us. But we weren't supposed to have animals in the apartment. I had to cover up. I'm going to have a lot of lies…

"Sorry. My mom's new boyfriend like breeds birds as a hobby. He must've like brought it over to show my mom but accidently left it here or something… I'll just let it out the window. Mom's boyfriend told me they can find their way home from almost anywhere." Knowing that the living room windows didn't open, I went into my mom's room. Luckily, Alaina didn't follow me. And luckily she didn't notice the letter attached to its leg. Once we were alone, it obediently offered its leg for me to take it off. Wow, these animals really are smart…

"Make yourself comfy! I just have to do something!" I called to Alaina.

"'K!" I took the letter and read it over quickly.

_Dear Minnie,_

_You have nothing to be sorry for. Your actions and reactions are totally normal. I couldn't understand what it must be like to have someone walk into your life and change everything. I know it must be difficult._

_Having more questions than the packet could answer- or having new questions because of the packet is totally normal. And I'd love to answer them all over a day at Dorburn Alley. As long as your mother says it's okay, I'll meet you at your apartment Saturday morning. But I should warn you, one of my friends, Alex, might be joining us later in the day. I apologize ahead of time for any stupid comments or pranks or anything else he might do to you… ha-ha…_

_I'm happy you'd be willing to give this father-daughter relationship a try. I know it's something new to you and I'll do whatever I can to make this easier for you._

_I'm very much looking forward to Saturday!_

_Love,_

_Your dad_

I couldn't help but smile. I'm excited for Saturday, too…

"Minnie? You comin'? I'm gonna start that movie." Alaina said. We were gonna have a Harry Potter marathon. I love summer… I love Friday's… TODAY IS FRIDAY! I'll be meeting him tomorrow then!

"Yeah yeah! I'm comin'!" I quickly folded up the letter and put it on my mom's bed. Then I put Doll in her cage. "Now, Doll, I'm going to need you to stay in your cage and be quiet and good, okay?" It blinked in response and I took that as a yes. So I left the room and shut the door behind me.

Half way through the movie marathon, my mom walked in.

"Hey mom. Your boyfriend left his falcon here again. I let it go through your bedroom window." She blinked then realized what the lie was a cover up for.

"Ugh! I'll talk to him about it! Thanks, Minnie."

"Sure thing." She left to go to her room to change out of her work clothes. I also knew she was reading the letter I put on her bed. Alaina and I continued on with our Harry Potter Movie Marathon… I love Sirius Black…

Then I remembered- THAT WORLD IS REAL! AND I'M NAMED AFTER HERMIONE GRANGER- MY GREAT GRANDMOTHER! I couldn't believe all this was happening… Wait, if this world was so secret, how did Harry Potter get leaked? I just added that question to my mental list of questions to ask my dad tomorrow…

SATURDAY (THE NEXT DAY)

The doorbell rang. I know it's either my father or Alaina. Sometimes she comes over uninvited to hang out. On most days, I wouldn't mind. In fact, usually I like it. But my dad should be here any second now. And a muggle friend and a wizard father shouldn't mix. The doorbell rang again- this time multiple times, impatiently.

"C'mon, Minnie, I know you're in there! You don't answer my texts or calls! C'mon!" I didn't have a choice. I'd have to open the door and lie to her. So I opened the door and she just walked in past me and into the apartment. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"My phone's dead." I lied. And just in time, my phone buzzed on the coffee table with a check-up text from my mom at work… Dang it… She just glared at me.

"What's going on?"

"I-I just need some time alone, 'k? My mom and that boyfriend of hers are getting serious and they want some 'bonding' time."

"Okay… What's his name?" she tested.

"Bennett." I said the first name that came to mind.

"Where is he?"

"I dunno."

"Why are you lying to me, Min?"

"I'm not. Look sometimes I don't wanna spend every waking moment with people."

"You mean me?" She sounded hurt.

"No! ... Look I just wanna spend a day alone, okay?" Then the door opened.

"Minnie? You ready to spend the day together?" My dad walked into the living room, where we were fighting.

"Who's this, now? Your mom's boyfriend? Or are you some kind of cougar now?" I couldn't help but smile at the derogatory term. "I thought you wanted to spend the day alone!"

"Who's this, Minnie?" My dad asked.

"This is my best friend, Alaina." I said reluctantly. "Alaina, this is my dad."

"Your dad? Like your mom's boyfriend or…?"

"No. My biological dad. I didn't wanna tell you yet because…"

"Because?"

"It's complicated."

"Complicated?" She echoed. "Really? That's the best excuse you come up with? You've been lying for the past three days now! Tell me the truth!"

"I- I can't. I'm sorry. It's just… complicated." I finished, lacking a better word.

"Ugh!" She stomped out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. I fell onto the couch and put my head in my hands. That was one of the worst fights we've ever had.

"You'd better be damn grateful. I just lost my best friend."

"If she's a true friend, it's only temporarily." I wanted to snap at him. But if I were to try to be nice, to make this new father-daughter relationship work, I had to bite my tongue.

"Thanks. Let's go, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go." I grabbed my purse and phone and headed towards the door. "Minnie, wait. We're not going out the door."

"Then how are we getting there?" I laughed softly.

"It's called apparition." He held out his arm. "Take my arm." I just looked at him weirdly. "Trust me." He begged. I took his arm.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. It felt like my body was being squeezed through a toothpaste tube. Everything was black. I was being squeezed and stretched from all directions. As quickly as it came, it was gone. Though I was standing still on a flat surface, I tripped on my own two feet. My dad caught me and I put my hands on my knees. I think I'm going to be sick…

"It's perfectly normal to be sick the first time." He said, as if that'd help me feel better.

"What **was** that?" I finally got out.

"I told you, apparition. It's a way for witches and wizards to travel quickly." I finally looked around. We were in the middle of a restaurant. But no one was looking at us as though we just appeared in thin air, which we did. Then I noticed a man was stirring his coffee without touching the spoon. And a waitress just made some dirty glasses disappear.

"Where are we?"

"Dorburn's. To the muggles, it's just a normal restaurant. But it's the entrance to Dorburn Alley."

"That's why Dorburn rings a bell! I wanted to go to the restaurant a while back! Mom wouldn't let me, though."

"That's because your mother knew about Dorburn Alley. After we broke up, she tried to avoid magic the best she could." I didn't know how to answer that, so I just didn't say anything at all. He led me to the bar area and straight up to the old barkeep.

"Mr. Parish! How nice to see you!"

"You, too, Clay!"

"Who's this, now?" The old man turned his attention to me.

"This is my daughter, Hermione. Hermione, this is an old friend, Clay Smith." I put on a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Smith."

"You, too!"

"Can we get into the Alley, Clay?"

"Sure, thing!" He led us behind the counter, to the back, past the kitchen. In the very back of the place, there's a door that _should_ lead to an alley. One with dumpsters and alley cats. But when the door opened, it showed a bustling, quaint little place that reminded me of Diagon Alley in Harry Potter. People were walked in and out of stores while children ran around chasing each other. The calmer teens stood by shop windows, admiring broomsticks and clothing.

"Welcome to Dorburn Alley!" my dad brought me out of my gaze of the wonderful sight in front of me. We walked in. I must've looked like a tourist in my city. Looking up at the London-type buildings.

"First stop, Gringotts!"

"Gringotts is real, too?!" He looked at me funny. "Harry Potter is a book and movie, ya know."

"Oh that's right! I forgot about that." We walked to the large white building with gold accents, and walked right in.

The bank looked almost the same as the one in Harry Potter, with the exception of cobwebs.

"I made a side account for you, if that's okay. It's under my account, still but you can use it at will. I know you also brought muggle money with you. It is possible to convert muggle money to Wizarding money. Your account will be like an allowance of a sort." He handed me a key. "Keep that safe. Always know where it is and guard it with your life. It is literally the key to all of your money." I nodded.

"I'd like to enter my vault." He stated with confidence.

"Name?" The goblin asked without looked up.

"Fitzwilliam Robert Parish."

"Verification?" he took out his wand and presented it to the goblin.

"Mr. Parish, if you'd come this way." He led us back and to the vaults.

"Vault number 1022." He handed the key to the goblin and he opened the vault. My eyes widened. It was like Harry's vault in movie one. Just piles of gold and gold and silver! There were also things like jewelry and goblets and even a sword! There was also papers on a table and things like that.

"Wait out here, please?" My dad asked nicely. I did so. He took the money bag from the goblin and went into the vault.

He returned a few minutes later, the bag filled.

"Okay, let's go to your vault now. I don't to you to take anything out. I'll pay for this trip." I started to interrupt him with my relunctance for him to pay for everything. But he interrupted me. "My treat, please?"

"Okay, fine."

"Vault number 1021, please."

"Vault verification?"

"It's under my name."

"Yes, sir."

When they opened the vault, I looked around from the door way.

"Go ahead and look around." There wasn't much. A pile of gold and silver, a table full of jewelry and a few chests and a wardrobe or two was all there was. I picked up the foam piece that held a necklace and earrings set. I recognized it as the jewelry Hermione Granger, my namesake, wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding. The next was the pink flower earrings she wore to the yule ball. The last was… HER TIME TURNER! I picked it up.

"Be careful with that! I assume you know what it is?"

"Yeah, I know. And I will, don't worry."

"Okay! You ready to go?"

"Yep!" We headed out of the vault.

"Great! Next stop's Gorski's- the wandmaker."

_**A/N: Hey! I hope you like this chapter! I know it's kind of longer than I usually do. How do you like that Alex character? Next chapter will finish up their Dorburn Alley trip! How do you like the American Hogwarts idea? Am I doing things how you imagined? Better or worse than how you imagined? Tell me what you think! And I'm also open to suggestions for anything in this story! Thanks!**_

_**I thought you might like this:**_

THEIR FAMILY TREE:

Hermione and Ron Weasley (married)

Rose and Hugo (Hermione and Ron's children)

Rose and Robert Parish (divorced)

Fitzwilliam Robert Parish (Rose and Robert's child) (He moved to America after Hogwarts)

Rose and Scorpius Malfoy (married)

Harry Hugo Malfoy and Ginevra Astoria Malfoy (Rose and Scorpius' children)

F. William Parish and Eleanor Isaacs (divorced)

Hermione Rose Parish (William and Ellen's child)

Thanks for reading!

~C.A.M.3


	4. Chapter 4

MINNIE PARISH

CHAPTER FOUR:

We walked down the street, just enjoying the silent company.

"Are you excited? I know you were kind of a Harry Potter fan before all this…?"

"Yeah, kinda," I tried to sound indifferent, but truth be told, I was mentally jumping up and down. I was never a big Harry Potter fan, but I knew enough. I enjoyed the movies and all that. We walked in.

The store, unlike Ollivander's, had a bit of a modern book store feel. It just felt like a normal store, except for the fact that we're buying magic wands.

"Mr. Parish!"

"Hello, Mr. Gorski." He smiled warmly at the elderly man.

"I assume this is your daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Well, step on up, girl! What's your name?" I came from behind my father.

"Hermione Parish, sir."

"Hermione, good, take a seat. I'll get a few boxes." I did so and he left.

"Minnie, I'm gonna head out. I have some other shopping to do while I'm here. I'll come here in a few, okay?"

"Okay, see ya." He left just as the man returned. I suddenly felt very awkward. He put many long and narrow boxes out on the table.

"Okay, Ms. Parish, let's try this one first." He opened the cover and gently took the wand from inside and handed it to me. It was pale and red and really longer- probably longer than a foot. I gave it a quick swish and nothing happened.

"Nope. How about this?" this wand was a pale yellow color. I gave it a swish and my hair frizzed. "No, this?" he took out a plain, dark one. I gave it a swish and it started raining! The second I let it go, it stopped and nothing was wet. "No. Hmm… let's try this." He took out a small elegant one. I took it and gave it a swish. Nothing happened. But the tip of the wand light up slightly and I got this warm fuzzy feeling inside. "Yes!" he said excitedly. He took out a piece of paper. It looked like a form or something of the sorts. "Just fill this out quickly and pay for it and you're ready to go! All the information is on the box." It asked for my name and all of that. Then it asked me to check off which one.

**CORE:**

**Dragon Heartstring**

**Phoenix Feather**

**Unicorn Tail Hair**

**Kelpie Mane**

I checked off Dragon Heartstring and looked at the next list.

**Wood:**

**Apple**

**Ash**

**Beech**

**Blackthorn**

**Cedar**

**Ebony**

**Hazel**

**Holly**

**Mahogany**

**Walnut**

I checked off Ebony and Mahogany.

**LENGTH: _**

I wrote twelve inches

**FLEXIBILITY:**

**-Whippy**

**- Swishy**

**- Flexible**

**- Springy**

**- Supple**

**- Sturdy**

**- Inflexible**

**- Rigid**

I check off Inflexible. Then I finally took a good look at my new wand. It was beautiful and elegant but strong at the same time. The main wood was dark, almost black Ebony. The butt end had a red sphere, then a circular line. Then the handle part of the wand was just Ebony. Then there was another circular line marking where the handle section ended. From there are there's beautiful red Mahogany swirls against the dark ebony.

"Are you done filling that out?"

"Yes." He looked at the paper then took it. "My dad should be back soon to pay for it."

"Of course. Here's your receipt." He handed me a small piece of paper. I looked at it.

**Gorski's Wand Shop**

**HERMIONE ELEANOR PARISH**

**CORE: Dragon Heartstring**

**WOOD: Ebony and Mahogany**

**LENGTH: 10 ½ inches**

**FLEXIBILITY: Inflexible**

**COST: Seven Galleons**

"Thank you." The door opened and I looked over my shoulder. My dad walked.

"Hey, what wand did you get?" I just handed him the receipt. Then I picked up the wand from the table. "That's beautiful." He commented as I picked it up.

"Thanks."

"Ready to go?" He asked as he dug seven galleons out of his pocket.

"Yep!" And we headed out the door together. A small dog was tied to a post outside the door. "Aww! Poor dog? Who's is it?"

"Yours. I got it for you while you were getting your wand." I gasped.

"You didn't! Oh my gosh he's so cute!" I gushed. "What's his name?"

"His name is whatever you want it to be."

"Hmm…. I dunno…"

"How about Malachi? It means messenger. He's probably going to be delivering messages to your mother and all that."

"Malachi… I like it! Okay, Malachi! C'mon!" I untied his leash.

"He probably doesn't need that." Dad commented. "They just gave it to me when I bought him." I gasped and stopped in my tracks. Malachi, who was walking right next to me, stopped to and looked at me.

"What?"

"Animals aren't allowed in my apartment! Where am I going to keep him in the summer?!"

"I can keep him?" Dad offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you can visit him anytime throughout the summer." I couldn't help it. I jumped on him and hugged him.

"Thank you!" he chuckled.

"You're more than welcome." We continued on walking. "Do you wanna stop for ice cream before we get your school things?"

"Sure!" He guided me to another shop. This one had a little outside sitting area in front of the shop, were people were eating ice cream cones and Sundaes and large bowls full. The sign said 'Olympia's Ice Cream Parlor'. We walked in and waited in line for a while. Finally it was our turn.

"What do you want?" Dad asked as I browsed the hanging menu.

"Uhh… Hmm… Seeing how I can get Muggle ice cream anytime… Tongue-Tie Toffee." The clerk wrote it down.

"You sure about that, Min?" My dad sounded amused.

"Well now I'm not…" I said jokingly. "But yeah, sure, why not." I felt like doing something different today. I mean, I'm in the Wizarding World. Why not? My dad just chuckled.

"How many scoops?" The clerk asked.

"Uhh- two." He wrote it down and my dad ordered two scoops of Firewhiskey ice cream told us to take a number. We waited and a few minutes later. Finally our two orders came and we sat down outside.

"What's Firewhiskey?"

"An alcoholic drink."

"I see…" I took the first bite of my ice cream. I love Toffee… I was hoping I'd be a tad different than muggle toffee seeing how we were in the magic world. But it was just the same. "So- random question, but: How did Harry Potter get leaked into the muggle world?" I asked. But for some reason, I was having trouble forming words out of mushy 'blahs'. My dad simply burst out laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked. Now I see why they called it Tongue-Tie Toffee… I just groaned impatiently.

"Don't worry, it'll ware off after like the third bit. Then it's just toffee." I relaxed and ate the rest. After four bites, I tried talking again.

"That was mean!" I said. But I couldn't help but smile. He just smiled back.

"Once you're done with that, do you wanna go to Bretscher and Holms? Your mom says you have a thing for books." Bretscher and Holms but be like Flourish and Blotts. A book store!

"Sure! I'd love to! Are the books in the wizarding world like books in the muggle world, just that magic is totally normal in them?"

"Yeah… basically."

"Sweet! I'd love to!" I started to get up, even though my ice cream cone is only half gone.

"Just slow down! Relax! We have all day!"

"Right." I relaxed.

"So you have more questions?"

"yeah."

"Okay, shoot."

"So, Harry Potter? I gotta ask, did it all really happen? If so, how did it get into the muggle world?"

"It really did happen. And Ron and Hermione convinced Harry to write a book about their adventures. It somehow got in the hands of some muggles. It all just spiraled out of control from there. Luckily J.K. Rowling, a talented witch I might add, took credit for it as a muggle and called it fantasy."

"Okay…"

"I know this is all a little weird to you…"

"Yeah, just a little."

"Next question?"

"Where's Wolfmount located?"

"Do you know where the Bay of Fundy is?"

"No."

"Well, it's a bay in-between Canada and Nova Scotia. But the entrance to it is by Maine. Anyways, the school is on an island that takes up almost all of that bay."

"How is it muggles never found it?"

"Minnie, you watched the movies. We have our ways…. Next question?" he asked when I didn't say anything.

"Do I have to wear a uniform?" I complained jokingly.

"Yes, you do."

"Why do the uniforms kinda sound like a fancy prep school uniform?"

"America really influenced us." I looked over his shoulder to see a guy looking straight at me.

"So that answers my next question, too… Sororities, really?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah… they're optional." He responded with a smile. I looked at the guy again, and again. He was looking at me… more like staring…

"Anything else?" He asked, probably noticing I'm distracted.

"Yeah, who's the guy behind you staring at me?" I said quietly. Dad, trying not to be obvious, started surveying the area with his eyes, slowly turning around to see him. And he laughed…

"Alex! C'mon! You're scaring her!" The guy, who looked intense before, laughed wholeheartedly. Dad stood up, so I did the same. The two men shared a bro-hug. "Hermione, this is my friend Alex. Alex, this is Hermione." I offered him my hand to shake, but instead he brought me into a sweeping, huge, bone-crushing bear hug. When he let me go, I stumbled to the ground. He laughed.

"Sorry 'bout that, Minnie, but I just had to have a chance to freak you out." Minnie? Dad must call me that behind my back… Already…

Alex seems like one of those guys who never stop smiling. He's like the Weasley twins of America… I have a feeling he could've done a worse prank than staring at me like a stalker… He's young, probably early to mid-twenties. He has brown hair and striking blue eyes. He's muscular, too. But not like weightlifting type muscular. It's more like a lean muscular. He's kind of cute, too… STOP! He's my dad's friend. That would just be weird.

"I prefer Hermione." I said.

"Hermione- right," He said. "So what have you guys been doing?"

"Well, she got her wand, and a new dog." I just remembered that Malachi was sitting at my feet before we got up. Where is he? I check the ground to see him sniffed Alex cautiously. He growled softly.

"Malachi!" I said, to take him away from Alex before he bit him or something. He obeyed and came to me and sat by my feet. Then he looked at Alex coldly.

"What kind of dog is that?" Alex wondered out loud.

"A Finnish Spitz," My dad answered.

"It's cute. How old is it?"

"half a year," dad answered easily. There was a small silence.

"So what are we doing now?"

"I was going to take Minnie to Bretscher and Holms."

"You like books?" He asked me.

"Yeah, love 'em." I answered.

"HA!" He laughed. "Have fun with that…"

"Don't like them?"

"Hate them." Not knowing how to answer, I stayed silent.

"Well, let's go."

Bretscher & Holms was like a mix between Flourish & Blotts and Barnes & Noble. It had the same feel and Flourish and Blotts, but a little more organized. I immediately started browsing book covers.

WILL'S POV:

My idiot friend made jokes with Minnie. They hit it off right off the bat and are now acting like they've been friends their entire lives. Nothing caught Minnie's eye at the Bretscher & Holms, so that was a quick stop. I had another gift for her I wanted to hurry up and get.

MINNIE'S POV:

"Now," Dad said as we left the bookshop. "I just have to pick up a gift for someone in here." He led me to the sports shop, Adams Quality Sports Equipment. There were kids my age looked at the display window, which had a broomstick. When we got inside, I got the chance to examine the broom a little closer. It was a beautiful dark brown color with brown and black tail twigs. But they weren't just twigs. There were smooth and shiny. The silver that held the tail to the stick was so shiny; I could see my reflection in it. The silver also held the foot rests, which were black and silver. It was beautiful.

"Like it?" My dad approached me.

"It's beautiful," I said, admiring it. He didn't say anything, but just smiled.

"Sorry for the stop. Ready to go? We can got for a late lunch at the Witch's Head." I didn't realize how late it was! I looked at my watch I always have on me. 1:30!

"Okay, cool. Let's go."

The Witch's Head was one of those dusty old pubs. But I couldn't complain about the looks for smell of it, because the food was delicious. I didn't even know I was hungry until I took my first tentative bit.

"All done?" he asked as I slowed to a stop.

"Yep," I answered, totally stuffed.

"Good. We need to get your school uniforms." We got up after he set money on the table and we left. We headed to the very end of the alley, to a fancy looking store with curly Q lettering that said Ms. Annemarie's Attire for all Occasions.

"Can I help you?" A sweet voice came from behind the counter the second we walked in.

"Yeah, we need school clothes for her." My dad motioned to me.

"Of course! Wolfmount uniform?"

"Yes," he answered.

While the adults spoke, my dad obviously being a well-known person in American Wizarding society, I looked around. There was a Wolfmount uniform section. Yes, a WHOLE SECTION just for Wolfmount uniforms! Another was just casual and another had grand, big ball gowns! I started looking at the dress, just for the sake of it. It's not like I'm going to take advantage of my father's riches and it's not like I have money of my own to spend. But why not look?

A certain dress caught my eye. It was a large ball gown with a very slim waist. It went out into a huge gown. The gown was dark blue with silver beading bunching the dress in some places. It was beautiful… I touched the dress softly and the fabric was obviously very expensive. It was perfect and stunning. But too much so for someone like me to wear. I had no jewelry or shoes or anything else of the sorts that would go with it.

"She just needs your measurements and we'll be ready to go! We'll pick it later, before school starts." I jumped. My dad speaking startled me from my thoughts. "Sorry." Then he looked at the dress I was examining. "Pretty," he commented. I smiled.

"Yeah, it is. Too much so for me, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Too expensive, too pretty."

"Nothing's too pretty for you." He said. "If anything, you're too pretty for the things." I just laughed.

"Suck up." I joked. He laughed along. There was a small silence. I looked around. "Where's Alex?"

"Oh, he's sitting on a bench outside. Why don't you go join him and I'll pay for the uniforms?" I did as suggested and found Alex outside the door. We bickered playfully until my dad came out.

"Okay, I think that's all. Ready to go?"

"Actually, no." Alex answered with a mischievous look in his eye.

"What?" Dad asked.

"We gotta go to Weasley's of course!"

"Weasley's?" I asked.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! You can't go to Dorburn Alley without going there!" My eyes lit up.

"Yes! Oh-my-gosh! We have to go there!" I turned to my dad, who was looking uncertain of the rendezvous. I gave him puppy eyes. "Please? Pretty please?" I could tell he was slowly crumbling. No one can deny my puppy eyes. Alex jokingly copied my puppy eyes. Dad just laughed.

"Okay, fine, you two! But I told your mother you'd be back by three, so no later than twenty minutes there!"

"We promise." Alex and I said at the same time.

The shop was almost identical to the one in the movie. The air above us was filled with flying objects and the pranks they had were as good as ever. Alex and I talked of what we could do with each product.

"This is gonna be perfect when we get to Wolfmount!" Alex said.

"When WE get to Wolfmount?" I asked. I didn't know he hasn't graduated from there yet.

"Yeah, I'm twenty-two. This'll be my last year."

"Oh my gosh! They'd better watch out! The next best thing after the Weasley twins are coming to school!"

"For one year, and one year only!" Alex said in an announcer voice. I joined along "Alex and Minnie!" We both said. I finished it laughing.

"This is gonna be great!" Then I spotted the best thing ever.

"INDOOR SWAMP!" I ran to it and Alex followed. "What hall would be best to put this on?"

"Hmm… probably the Potions hall! It already smells, so the swamp would fit right in!"

"We're doing that before you graduate!"

"This is gonna be awesome!"

"You two better hurry up! Ellie's gonna be mad if I don't get you home on time for dinner."

"Ugh! Fine!" I side-along appirated with Alex to my apartment door.

"I'll see you later, Minnie."

"Yeah, see ya." Then my dad hugged me. "Thanks for the day, dad. I had a great time."

"Thank you, Minnie. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter." We hugged again and I went to the door. They didn't follow me.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"I don't know how much your mother would welcome that." Dad said unsurely.

"You came in a few days ago." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was different. That was to explain Wolfmount. This is different."

"Okay, then. Suit yourselves!" I opened the door.

"See ya."

"See ya."

I walked through the door as they disappirated.

"Aren't they coming in?" Mom asked.

"No, they just left."

"Oh." She looked and sounded disappointed. "Well did you have a good time?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh it was the best!" And I dived into a full detail explanation of everything I saw and did there.

A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter! Do you like Alex? I know I do! Tell me what ya'll think! Thanks for reading!

~C.A.M.3


End file.
